There are a wide number of wheeled support stands in the art that are utilized in automotive shop environments, industrial applications, and in specialized niched areas such as support for hospital equipment, industrial studio lighting, and commercial photography applications. Many applications require a support stand that can engage a heavy load in a position six feet or greater above a floor surface. The demands on a wheeled stand are increased in such conditions in terms of having a durable product that can engage and support heavy loads and can transport heavy loads while the supported equipment is in an elevated position. Accordingly, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.